


Vile

by Geilie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s05e12 The Diamond of the Day, Gen, Introspection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geilie/pseuds/Geilie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Merlin non è un vigliacco per i motivi che pensa Arthur, ma non per questo le parole del re gli suonano meno vere.</i><br/>[Partecipa ai <a href="http://pseudopolisyard.blogfree.net/?t=4585630">Prompt Days</a> indetti da <a href="http://pseudopolisyard.blogfree.net/">Pseudopolis Yard</a>]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vile

**Author's Note:**

> **Autore:**  Geilie  
>  **Fandom:** Merlin  
>  **Personaggio:** Merlin (+ Arthur)  
>  **Rating:** verde; Pg  
>  **Avvertimenti:** angst, introspettiva, slash lievissimo (per chi vuole vedercelo). Ambientata durante “The Diamond of the Day: part one” (5x12).  
>  **Word count:** 360 (Word)  
>  **Note:** partecipa ai [Prompt Days](http://pseudopolisyard.blogfree.net/?t=4585630) indetti da [Pseudopolis Yard](http://pseudopolisyard.blogfree.net/) per inaugurare la sezione contest.  
>  **Prompt:** Vile

**Vile**

  
Merlin non si è mai sentito particolarmente coraggioso. Se si guarda alle spalle, con tutta l’oggettività di cui è capace, si rende conto di esserlo effettivamente stato, in certi casi, ma non si è mai ritenuto tanto un uomo coraggioso quanto semmai un ragazzino gettato dal fato in situazioni ben più grandi di lui e costretto a prendere decisioni difficili senza poterne condividere il peso con nessuno. Riconosce di aver provato a ricercare sempre la giustizia e di aver perseguito l’equilibrio al massimo delle sue possibilità, e se questo suo modo di agire gli ha fatto dare prova di coraggio, così doveva essere.  
Le parole di Arthur, però, l’hanno ferito nel profondo. Sa di non essere colpevole di ciò di cui il re lo ha accusato, lo sta abbandonando con la morte nel cuore e solo nella speranza di potergli salvare la vita, eppure quell’accusa di viltà brucia al centro della sua anima e non gli dà tregua.  
No, Merlin non sta lasciando l’uomo per il quale darebbe - e ha effettivamente offerto - la vita, alla vigilia di una battaglia che ne potrebbe segnare la fine, per codardia; ma ha vissuto anni interi al fianco di Arthur, ha imparato a conoscerlo meglio di se stesso, a fidarsi ciecamente di lui, a supportarlo in ogni avventura ed è stato ripagato, a suo modo, con altrettanta fiducia, e affetto, e lealtà, eppure gli ha sempre taciuto la cosa più importante: la sua stessa essenza. Si è sempre celato agli sguardi indagatori dell’altro, si è sempre ritratto all’ultimo momento davanti al dirupo dal quale più e più volte avrebbe voluto saltare. Spera di raggiungere Arthur in tempo per poterglielo rivelare, giura a se stesso e agli dèi che non gli permetterà di lasciare questo mondo senza essersi prima spogliato di ogni maschera e di ogni inganno, ma sta di fatto che la magia, per la sua salvezza o per quella di altri, è finora rimasta un segreto - un segreto che ora vorrebbe fosse venuto alla luce tempo prima.  
Merlin non è un vigliacco per i motivi che pensa Arthur, ma non per questo le parole del re gli suonano meno vere.


End file.
